


What's Wrong?

by HufflepunkAuthor



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, and needs his freddy, or at least panic attack-ish, shaggy just has a freakout, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepunkAuthor/pseuds/HufflepunkAuthor
Summary: Shaggy has a bout of jealousy and Fred lets out a little confession.  And Daphne is a true pal.





	What's Wrong?

For what felt like the millionth time Shaggy found himself wondering how he let himself spend the night in another old haunted house. Of course, when he really thought about it, he knew why. When Freddy announced the newest haunting Shaggy and Scooby gave their usual complaints, but when Freddy gave him a winning smile and went so far as to put him hands on Shaggy’s shoulders, announcing that everything would be fine and whispering in Shaggy’s ear: “I’ll keep you safe,” Shaggy caved in a heartbeat (which is extraordinarily quick, Freddy can always get Shaggy’s blood pumping). Shaggy just can’t say no to Fred and especially not when he’s breathing on his neck, just inches from his face. 

Just like usual, there comes the point during the monster chase when Fred Jones will turn to the gang and say, “It’s time to split up!” And, not for the first time since he and Fred started dating, Shaggy deflated a bit when they broke off into the pairs of Fred, Velma, and Daphne and Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy loves Scooby very much, but he’s as much a scaredy cat as Shaggy and in times like these Shaggy just wants his big strong boyfriend who had promised to protect him. 

But this time turns out to be very unusual. On any other adventure Shaggy would have lost his upset feelings sometime during the time the monster or ghost is chasing him and Scooby, but not today. When Freddy hatches his plan and traps the monster – or rather Mr. Indigo disguised as the monster – Shaggy can’t bring himself to be excited. He forces a smile on his face when the gang looks at him, but on the inside he feels himself breaking apart. 

The gang all goes to the Malt Shop together afterwards for a little celebration. Shaggy by now is feeling absolutely awful and really just wants to be home sleeping this all off. He doesn’t want to show his feelings to gang, not when they're all so happy off the end of a successful monster hunt. So, although he feels like rejecting all the food in his stomach, he orders a plate of fries and picks at it as much as he can. The gang quickly picks up that Shaggy isn’t doing too well, as he’s not jamming as much food as he can down his throat. 

“Well, I’m exhausted!” Daphne announces loudly, “All that running and screaming really took it out of me.” 

Velma, who was wrapped up blogging about the mystery on her phone, eyed Daphne questionably and when Daphne nodded to Shaggy she understood. “Oh yeah, and, um, I have chemistry homework or something. And, uh, I should be blogging on my computer. Yeah. That’s it.” 

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Velma, as if say: “That’s really the best you could do?” Velma shrugged back and continued typing on her phone. 

Fred was staring at Shaggy, just as he had been ever since Shaggy totally stopped looking at him. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll drive us all home.” 

Everyone got up from the table except for Shaggy. He was staring down into the fries and hadn’t heard a word of what was just said. Scooby walked back over and put his head on Shaggy’s leg, looking up at him. Shaggy looked up to see the rest of the gang staring at him, the room spinning as he did

“Oh? We’re, like, leaving?” He asked. 

“Yeah, Shag,” Fred held out his hand and said, “Come on.” 

Shaggy let himself get dragged out of the Malt Shop, not really registering his surroundings anymore. He zoned back into real life when the Mystery Machine stopped in front of his house. Fred walked Shaggy inside with Scooby following close behind. When they got inside, Scooby looked up at Fred and Shaggy. Normally Scooby would comfort Shaggy when he got in state like this, but he saw the look in Fred’s eyes and knew he would take care of Shaggy. So Scooby went over to his rarely used dog bed and promptly fell asleep. 

Fred walked Shaggy over to the couch and sat him down. 

Fred shuffled his feet anxiously and asked Shaggy, “Hey, do you want me to make you a quesadilla or a milkshake or . . . ?” 

“Not hungry,” Shaggy mumbled not looking up from the floor. 

Fred’s eyes widened as he realized this was very serious. He sat down on the couch next to Shaggy and held his hands. Shaggy glanced up at Fred when he did, but quickly looked back down. 

“Shag, what’s going on?” Fred asked. 

Shaggy only shook his head in response. Fred released one of Shaggy’s hands and ran his own hand through Shaggy’s hair. He massaged his scalp lightly. 

Fred managed to meet Shaggy’s eyes, “Please, Shaggy,” Fred’s eyes brimmed with tears, “Please, you know you can tell me anything, please tell me. Shag, you know I– I– you mean the world to me.” 

Almost simultaneously the two boys broke into tears. 

Once Fred could muster his speech back he said, “I– Shaggy, I love you.” 

At this Shaggy only cried harder, but he now had a struggling smile on his face and was nodding slightly. Fred hugged him to his chest, shushing him and whispering that everything was fine. 

After many minutes Shaggy was able to stop his barrage of tears. 

“Thank you,” Shaggy said, his voice weak and shaking. “I, like, love you too, Freddy.” A slight blush had creeped over Shaggy’s face. 

Fred smiled at Shaggy, he pulled him in for a quick kiss. When Shaggy pulled away Fred’s expression had changed to one of concern. 

“What happened today Shaggy?” Fred asked him. 

Shaggy’s face changed from showing love and appreciation to expressing guilt, “I– I don't know. Or. . . ugh, I do know know, I just, like, don't know why?”

Fred squeezed his hands to prompt Shaggy to continue. 

Shaggy nodded and said, “Like, when we split up, why don’t you ever, like, go with me? I just mean, like, I know you love me,” Shaggy blushed again when he said this, “But, like, today when you didn’t go with me, I just got jealous? I guess? I, like, don’t know. I just think it might make me feel better if once in a while you did. Or, I guess, if you told me why you, like, never do?” 

Once he finished talking he looked down to his feet. Fred immediately pulled Shaggy into a hug again. 

Fred pulled away and locked eyes with Shaggy, “Oh Shaggy, I want to be with you all the time. Literally every waking moment,” it was Fred’s turn to blush now, “But I know that if I pair off with you during an investigation I wouldn’t be able to focus at all. Not even in the slightest.” 

Shaggy’s eyes widened, “Like, for real, man?” he asked. 

“Yes, Shaggy,” Fred said, “If– if all I can think about is you – all I can look at is you – then I wouldn’t be able to find any clues . . . and, more importantly, I wouldn’t see a monster coming. I wouldn’t be able to protect you. If I’m with the girls then I can focus totally on the case, and when I hear you and Scooby yelling I jump straight into the mindset of catching the man under the mask. And I can truly protect you.” 

By the time Fred finished talking the two were both blushing again. Shaggy blinked once and left his eyes closed for several seconds before prying them back open. 

“Man, all this emotion has, like, wiped me out. Let’s go to sleep, Freddy.” 

“Sound like a good plan, Shag.” Freddy helped Shaggy up off the couch. 

The two stumbled up the stairs together and reached Shaggy’s room quickly. They quickly shed their clothes down to their boxers, Shaggy putting on his green sleeping sweats and handing Fred his over sized white tee-shirt that eventually found a new home in Shaggy’s room from how often Fred stayed over. They laid down in bed together and shared a brief but deep kiss. 

Fred stroked Shaggy’s cheek, “Goodnight, Shaggy, I love you.” 

“G’nig, Freddy. I loove yoou, too,” Shaggy slurred before drifting off to sleep. 

Fred chuckled lightly and joined Shaggy in sleep. That is, until Scooby burst into the room and jumped onto the bed after having a nightmare.


End file.
